1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic system, which as an application is comprised by a magnetic apparatus that possesses and produces polar and field properties for exhibiting and interpreting magnetic phenomena and interactions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetostatic fields are widely used in industry. These are either used as interactions between bodies that generate these, for the generation of a desired kinetic energy by attraction or repulsion, or for the generation of electric energy, wherein the dynamic lines of the field generate induction such as in motors, generators etc., or as a means for accelerating high-energy particles in cyclotrons, or for diagnosis and therapy by means of medical instruments, and these constitute the foundational base of all kinds of the technology employing the various special aspects of the properties, interactions and phenomena of magnetism.
The interaction in the empty air space between two magnetic bodies is of a single type, either repulsive or attractive, but never seen to be both. This results to the fact that the effect of the field, whether it being homogeneous or heterogeneous, extends from the closest distance between the poles to infinity with impossibility of delimitation. The possibility of delimitation means that the specific attractive or repulsive property of the field may be abruptly stopped according to the preferred design and at the selected point. This means that whereas the field has an increasing intensity (as we approach the poles) one cannot interrupt this specific property of the effect of the attraction or the repulsion abruptly or oppositely, one cannot interrupt the increasing extinguishments of the specific property of the effect of the field (as we progressively separate the poles). As a result, the specific attractive or repulsive property of the effect of the field does extinguish at infinity and cannot abruptly stop at a specific desired distance. These limitations and prohibitions of magnetism in the state of the art do not allow the available technology to design products in a flexible and efficient manner, thus the exploitation of the magnetic lines of the field is frequently not achieved in its quantitative and qualitative entirety. A disadvantage of the present state of the art is also that it cannot generate an attractive field without the physical union and contact between two magnetic bodies. For example, the presently available technology does not allow a magnetic construction to pull another magnetic construction through an attractive field without any contact occurring in between them.